Pokemon Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby: The reawakening of the Legends
by Legendary Fairy
Summary: Susanne 'Susy' Matthews is new in Hoenn. Receiving her Torchic, she begins her journey to collect the badges and Ribbons, but with Team Magma and Aqua's menace, will she manage, together to her friends, to stop the menace? Accepting OC. Next Update: Need to be seen, hopefully before the end of this month.
1. OC Profile

**Pokemon Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby: The reawakening of the Legends.**

**Prologue: OC profile.**

**Summary:** _Susanne 'Susy' Matthews is moving from her town from Olivine City of Johto, to Littleroot Town, with her father and oldest brother, while her mother and youngest sister are still to Olivine City, because of her sister being in a coma for two weeks. Susanne, even if worried about her sister, decides to keep an old promise and to become a Pokemon Trainer, even if not knowing how. Saving Brendan's father, she receives her first Pokemon: Blaze the Torchic. In her journey she'll meet new rivals, friends and will face off against Team Aqua and Magma. Uncovering the secret of Mega Evolution, will they'll stop Team Aqua and Magma from reawakening Kyogre and Groudon?_

**OC Rules:**

**Here I'll need REALLY FEW OC, again:**

**I need a OC that will choose Treecko**

**At least ONE rival for EACH four MAIN Characters**

**If you want you can get a Legendary, but you can't choose between Latias, Keldeo (yeah, Anne will appear), ANY Kalos Legendaries (this happens also before my other fiction), Latios, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys (these two will appear in my movie later on), Darkrai, Giratina, Ho-oh, Lugia and Thundurus, Uxie, Palkia, Heatran, Celebi, Jirachi, Groudon, Mew, Mewtwo because they're needed from the OC for the sequel, apart Latias, Keldeo, Kyogre, Uxie, Palkia, Heatran, Celebi, Jirachi, Groudon, Mew and Mewtwo that will appear in the story.**

**Also if you want them into the sequel.**

**Also some bad guys.**

**The profile will be like in my other fanfiction, but going to put it:**

**Name:**

**Surname:**

**Nicknames:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Skin Colour:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Clothes:**

**Homeland:**

**Hometown:**

**Occupation (Also can be a good or bad person):**

**Goal:**

**Pokemon at hand:**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Biography: **(Here you can be creative, your OC can have met them before, have met another OC or anime characters's Pokemon.)

**If they want to evolve or not:**

**Future Pokemon:**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Biography: **(Here you can be creative, your OC can have met them before, have met another OC or anime characters's Pokemon.)

**Legendary Capture: **Can be one or two, not many, and can't be the one I mentioned above

**Mega Stone: **(Necklace, Ring, Glove, any accessory form)

**Mega Pokemon:**

**History:**

**Crush: (Can be my OC)**

**Parents:**

**My OC's:**

**Name: **Susanne

**Surname: **Matthews

**Nicknames: **Susy

**Age: **16

**Gender: **Female

**Personality: **Susanne is a timid girl at the beginning, but that at the same time wishes to begin her journey, even if later on, because of an old promise. With the time she'll grow strong and will gain more trust in herself

**Skin Colour: **slightly tanned

**Hair: **Black, that reaches above her shoulders, at the end it'll reach her middle back.

**Eyes: **light blue

**Travelling Clothes: **A black T-shirt with white roses, blue pants, white socks and red running shoes, she brings with her a white and blue waist-bag, unseen from her light blue sweater.

**Contest Clothes: **Her hair have a Sakura flower clip on it, she wears a white and black dress, simple as she always likes it, with white socks and black boots

**Homeland: **Johto before, Hoenn now

**Hometown: **Olivine City before, Littleroot Town now

**Occupation (Also can be a good or bad person): **Trainer and Coordinator

**Goal: **Wishes to become a Pokemon Master and a Top Coordinator

**Starter Pokemon: **Blaze the Torchic, wil evolve all way to Blaziken

**Future Pokemon: **Sakura the Ralts, will evolve all way to Gardevoir, Milady the Feebas, evolves to Milotic, Windy the Taillow, will evolve to Swellow, Blossom the Eevee, will evolve into a Leafeon, Elettra the Shiny Shinx, wll evolve all way to Luxray, she and Sakura stay out of their Poke Ball.

**Legendary Capture: **Latios, her name will be Scarlet

**Mega Stone: **Mega Brooch

**Mega Pokemon: **Mega Blaziken, Gardevoir and Latias

**History: **Susanne 'Susy' Matthews always lived a normal life but never knew what to do before her sister asked if she wanted to start her journey with her five years ago. Susanne didn't know what to say and to be sincere she didn't want to become one, but when her sister fell into a coma suddenly she made up her decision and decided to become a Pokemon Trainer, but to do so, she'll have to wait to be in Hoenn.

**Crush: **Brendan

**Parents:**

Serena Matthews, age 43, Former Coordinator, is still in Olivine City to make sure Luna will be okay.

Jack Matthews, age 44, Former Pokemon Ranger, transferred to Hoenn to become Professor Birch assistant.

Anthony Matthews, age 18, Pokemon Breeder, runs the Daycare with his fiancé near Mauville City.

Luna Matthews age 10, wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer, but two weeks ago fell into a coma suddenly and isn't waking up.

**Hello, everybody. I know someone is expecting me to update chapter 4 of 'Legends of Eternal Life and Destruction', but for that you'll have to wait still a little, but it'll be on as soon as it's finished.**

**You see, I'm going to write a movie later on dedicated to a part of the ORAS games and I wanted to do this prequel story, because I want to tell you how two people that will appear in the movie did their journey.**

**This happens 3 years before its sequel, and it'll happen while Ash is in Unova.**

**However there's a twist in the Anime, Ash hasn't faced off Team Magma and Aqua while in Hoenn, May is Norman's daughter, so I had made sure that Susanne isn't Norman's daughter.**

**Also the coma of Luna is dedicated to the first Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game: Blue and Red Rescue Teams, where a human becomes a Pokemon to save the Pokemon World, that's what is happening to Luna.**

**Well, I hope someone is interested.**

**I don't own Pokemon, I own only my OC and this story.**

**See ya on 26/12/14 (day of the first chapter),**

**Legendary Fairy.**

**P. S: Merry Christmas even if it's still earlier.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Hoenn, the region of a new adventure.**

**Summary: **_Susanne's father is moving to Hoenn, while her brother finally is going to open up his Daycare with his fiancé, Mina Rossi. Susanne is moving with her father, brother and fiancé, while her mother, Serena, is still at Olivine City to make sure that Luna is okay, having fell into a coma two weeks ago. But she's not the only one moving, a young woman is moving from Los Angeles, one of the faraway cities in a faraway nation, that is even far from our known region, while also Alyson Cesarini, with her friend and crush Chistian Black, is reaching Hoenn to finish her journey before returning to Unova and try and win the League. What will happen? How will these people meet? The only way to know this is to find out._

**_Hoenn Region._**

The Hoenn Region...it's one of the regions where you can start your Pokemon Journey or you can continue it if you come from other regions.

But we're here to talk about the journey of a girl, that is about to start her first journey in Hoenn, joined by new friends and new rival, one of these that is about to do her last journey before trying a Pokemon League.

We join however first, Susanne 'Susy' Matthews, a 16 years old girl with black hair that reach above her shoulders and light blue eyes.

She was transferring because her father's became the assistant of Professor Birch, with also her brother opening a Daycare near Mauville Town, with his fiancé.

Her father, Jack Matthews, a 44 years old man with messy blonde hair and light blue eyes, was a Pokemon Ranger when he was 18 to when he was 23, the year when he decided to give up his job and start studying to become a professor assistant.

One of his mission, when still a Pokemon Ranger, had brought him to meet Serena Moon, a 20 years old woman, to search for a baby Pokemon thatshe lost.

They became friends, but lost contacts since Jack was a Pokemon Ranger and Serena was a Cordinator.

Fate brought them to meet again three months after Jack left his work as a Pokemon Ranger.

One day he was taking a break from studying and happened to go and see a Contest, where she saw Serena again.

He was watching the appeals when he saw her, with her black hair tied into a braid, with a rose clip, her dazzling grey eyes and her purple kimono and her Meganium.

She won the contest with her Pokemon and when she went out, she saw Jack and recognized hm.

The rest of the day, they passed it catching up and slowly a new feeling was harbouring between them.

In 6 months you could see them dating and after a year they got married.

When Serena was 24 and Jack 25, Serena became pregnant of their first child, a boy that they called Anthony.

A year passed and Serena was pregnant again, and this time with Susanne, while when Anthony was 7 and Susy 5, Serena was expecting their last child: Luna.

10 years passed since Luna was born.

Anthony at age 10 decided to start his journey to be a Pokemon Trainer, in Johto with a Cyndaquil, but two years later he discovered his true path: to become a Pokemon Breeder, since he tended to take care Pokemon more than battling and he started studying to become a Pokemon Breeder.

While studying he met another student, Aisha Starlight, becoming fast friends and later on got together.

Now when both are 18 and Anthony is planning to propose, they received the proposal to start a Daycare Center near Mauville Town and they both accepted.

Susanne never started a Pokemon Journey, since travelling sincerely wasn't what she wanted to do, but sincerely didn't know even what to do in her life.

But 5 years ago, Luna made her promise that when she turned 10, they would do a journey together, and Susanne promised her, even if she didn't want really to do that.

But...it's been two weeks when she decided to start travelling.

Why did she change her heart, you would ask.

The answer it's quite simple, it's because Luna can't go on a journey for only Arceus knows how long.

Susanne could remember that day as it happened yesterday and not two weeks ago.

Since their dad had been transferred from Professor's Elm's lab in New Bark Town to Professor's Birch's lab in Littleroot Town, to the far region named Hoenn, the family was bound to follow him.

As they were packing the last things, Susanne noticed that Luna was taking a lot to come down from her room and she decided to go and make sure she was okay.

She went to the door and knocked, but got no answer, so she decided to enter the room.

As she saw her on the bed, she went to wake her up, shaking her and calling her name.

When she didn't open her eyes, or even stir, Susanne got worried and run to call her parents.

Rushed to the hospital, the doctor told the family that Luna fell into a coma, but they don't know what caused it.

Jack, even if he wanted to stay near his comatose daughter, couldn't back down from his position and upon Serena's request, saying that she would remain to Olivine City to be sure that Luna will be okay, letting them know if she woke up, he moved to Hoenn, with Susanne, Anthony and Aisha.

Susanne now was in the back of the camion, having been forced from her brother, even if she was clearly unhappy...but he managed to get her to shut up.

How?

With the egg that was the offspring of Anthony's female Shiny Luxray and Aisha's male Pyroar.

It turned out that Anthony had heard her decision to start a journey and decided to give her one of the eggs that would give birth to a Shiny Shinx.

Susanne moved her gaze from the doors to a container that rested near her.

It was a blue container, with a white pearl, with a dark yellow and black egg that could be seen inside the glass container and rested inside a nice light pillow.

Susanne grabbed the container, to look to the egg, wondering when that egg would hatch, wishing it would be soon, so she could start training the Shinx and then start her journey when they would be ready.

What she didn't know was that fate had other plans with her and other people.

**_Oldale Town's airport._**

Oldale Town hadn't really changed much since when Ash Ketchum went through this journey, even if now the town had an airport.

It was small, yeah, but it was useful, also because we're joining one of our main characters there.

It was a 19 years old woman with fair skin, black hair and matching eyes, wearing a blue necklace, a green armband, a blue shirt, a red skirt that goes halfway between her knees, blue socks to her knees and pink boots that were halfway up her legs.

To walk she was using her crutches.

She was Francelette, a girl that to start her Pokemon jorney with her female Snivy, nicknamed Homura Akemi, has come from Los Angeles, CA, in the far away United States.

She goes to California State University Los Angeles (CSULA) to study computer friend, to learn how to make video games using Java, C++, HTML and other computer programming languages.

She was born prematurely by a month in 1995, since she was supposed to be born in November, and two-three years later her legs became weak to the point she had to use a walker to get around.

Her parents, tried to find a cure anywhere, but couldn't find one, but despite the disability, Francelette is determined to live her life to the fullest, have fun and make friends.

She wants to live her life to the fullest, but someone has every intention to get her out of the picture, a man that had already claimed her father's life, leaving her mother, Tina, to help Francelette throughout her life, alone.

Who is this man?

Well, for now I can't tell you this, we'll have to wait.

**_In a boat, that was directing toward Slateport City._**

"So this will be your last journey, Alyson." a boy asked to his friend.

The boy had red hair and aquamarine eyes, he was wearing a grey sweater, with a hoodie, black pants, white socks and dark blue shoes, looking also a 19 years old.

He was talking to a girl that was 3 years older than him, with honey brown hair that reached her mid-back and had a dark blue ribbon tied in her hair and aquamarine eyes.

She was wearing a black T-shirt, a grey jacket with a hoodie, a indigo skirt, with black collants and red and black running shoes.

Around her waist there was a blue waist-bag where you could see six Poke Balls.

"Yeah, I've decided against going also to Kalos and try and win the League after journeying in Hoenn, Chris." the girl said.

Behind them, you could see their Pokemon relaxing or flying.

On Chris's side there were a Meganium, a Luxray, a Espeon, a Flareon, a Gyarados and a Mandibuzz, named respectively Petal, Thunder, Psy, Flame, Rage and Mandy.

Meganium are generally pale green, sauropod-like Pokemon with yellow eyes, having also two stamen-like protrusions sprouting from the top of its nose, each tipped with its own anther. You can tell if a Meganium is a female or male from how long are these protrusions, if they're long it's a male, if shorter they're female. It has four feet, each of which have three toes. Around its neck the Pokemon have a large pink flower with a yellow central pattern and white tips. Petal is surely a female Meganium, having short protrusions, but is a little bigger than normal and has blue eyes.

Also Meganium is the last evolution form of Chikorita, the Grass Pokemon Starter of the Johto Region, homeland of Chris Black, that has chosen the Herb Pokemon as his Starter 9 years ago and now was watching Star and Flare, the youngest of the team, playing around.

Luxray is a quadruped Pokemon resembling a fully-grown lion. While its face, hind legs, torso and the back of its front legs are blue, much of its body is covered with shaggy, black fur. The fur is longer around the shoulders and the base of the tail and forms a mane on its head. Even here you can tell if a Luxray is a male or a female, because if its mane is larger is a male, while if its shorter is a female. It has yellow eyes with red sclera, a blunt muzzle and rounded ears with yellow insides. There are three yellow, half rings on the back of each foreleg. Its long, thin tail is tipped with a yellow four-pointed star. Thunder is a male Luxray, but has a small problem, he was born without eyesight, but Chris helped him overcome this problem and trained him to use his other four senses to move around and right now he was taking a nap near Petal.

Star and Flame are brother and sister having born from Chris's mother Shiny Glaceon and Umbreon.

Star is a young male Espeon, while Flame is a young female Shiny Flareon.

Espeon is a quadruped, mammalian Pokemon with slender legs and dainty paws. Usually they're covered in fine, lilac fur, while in light green fur if they're Shinies. It's said that this velvety fur is sensitive for Espeon to sense minute shifts in the air, thus allowing it to predict the weather. Its ears are large and it has purple eyes with white pupils. There are tufts of fur near its eyes, and a small, red gem embedded in its forehead. That gem boosts the psychic powers that it gained to protect its Trainer from harm. It also has a thin, forked tail that it is said that it quivers when it predicts its opponent's moves. Star strangely has white fur, with indigo eyes and instead of a small, round shaped, red gem, the gem was blue and shaped like a star, gaining the name indeed of Star. He's still young but he's a tough opponent and is learning fast.

Flareon are quadruped Pokemon with three small toes and a yellow paw pad on each foot. It has long ears, dark eyes and a small black noise. Usually its body is covered in reddish-orange fur, while its bushy tail, fluffy collar and a tuft of fur on its head are yellow. Flame, as I said, is a Shiny Flareon so it means is differently coloured. The two youngster were playing tag, being watched from the sky from Mandy.

Mandibuzz are vulture-like Pokemon, particularly resembling a turkey vulture. It has a bare, pink head and neck, along with a notched black beak and red eyes. There are black eyelashes or eyeliner-like markings above its eyes. A long brown tuft with a bone in the middle extends from the back of its head, while it has a tan ruff at the base of its neck and shaggy darker brown wings with grey tips. Mandibuzz also has a shaggy brown tail feathers, while it has decorated itself with bones, a jaw with sharp teeth, to form a skirt. Its pink feet have black talons. Their species are only females with no true male counterpart, like also Braviary, another nova Pokemon that are all males with no true female counterpart.

As I mentioned, Chris ha salso a male Gyarados, that is named Rage, but is in his Poke Ball, to not scare the passengers of the boat.

Alyson strangely didn't have Pokemon with her, she didn't know what Pokemon to bring to start her last Pokemon Journey, so she decided to take the time to think about it.

Both teenagers were watching the sea, ready to take on the Hoenn Region by storm...but they didn't know what they were pulling themselves into.

They were about to get into a journey that would decide the fate of not only Hoenn, but of all the world, of the lives of the humans and Pokemon alike.

A fate caused by the reawakening of the primordial forms of the creators of the earth and sea: Groudon and Kyogre.

Will they be ready to face it? Only time will tell.

**_Lillycove Town, two days later._**

Lillycove Town hasn't changed a lot since Ash Kethcum reached the region with a sick Pikachu, but you could see new houses around the town.

But we're going to enter a specific house, where a certain girl has just passed her first night.

Sunlight rays broke through the window of the white and cream coloured room, where you could see a blue bed with white sheets, where Susanne was sleeping.

Near the bed there was a nightstand, with a blue lamp.

You could also see a brown closet, where Susanne's dresses rested, a white carpet where a big Lapras doll and the smaller dolls of the Johto Starters could be seen, a TV with a Wii and a Wii U.

The Shiny Shinx egg was on the white desk.

Suddenly Susanne groaned, as the sunlight rays blinded her for a second.

"Hmmmm...I was sleeping so well." she groaned, but she got up however, knowing that probably today she could get her first Pokemon.

She went to the closet, took her chosen travelling clothes and put them on after getting rid of her light blue pyjamas.

To the end she was wearing a black T-shirt with white roses, blue pants, white socks and red running shoes, while she had tied to her waist a light blue sweater, that was covering a whiteand blue waist-bag.

She went to the desk and took the egg deciding to bring it to the lab to see if Professor Birch could tell if the egg was even close to hatch.

She went down the stairs and went to the kitchen, that was simple but had the necessary to cook and to keep the food fresh.

As she was about to take her cereals and milk, she noticed a note attached to the fridge thanks to a small magnet.

She put down the bowl and went to the fridge to read it.

_'Susanne, I'm off to the lab, as soon as you wake up and have breakfast, come to the lab._

_The professor wants to meet you. Dad.'_

Susanne was excited, she couldn't wait to meet the professor, so she has to hurry and eat, so she'll go to the lab.

That was her first step in the new region.

**And here! ****Chapter 1 is finally done! I'm not sure if you'll like it, but I hope you do.**

**In the next chapter, Susanne will make new encounters, get her Pokemon Starter and her egg will hatch.**

**Thank you for the OC you sent, and if you want you can still send them and don't worry they'll appear in time, so don't miss the next chapters. =)**

**So stay tuned for 09/01/15, because chapter 2 will be done for then, instead for Chapter 5 of the sequel, stay tunned for tomorrow, since it'll come out for then.**

**Now gotta go, bye.**

**Legendary Fairy.**

**P.S: I don't own Pokemon and for now the OC Francelette, I own however this fiction and my OC. ****Francelette is of FranceletteThe Mage-Lette.**

**P.S2: By the way, once again Happy New Year, even if late.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 002: New friends.**

**Summary: **_Susanne reached Professor Birch, only to find her father there. Her father told her that while she was sleeping, the Professor rushed out to study Pokemon on field, so she has to wait to meet him. However he suggested to go and meet his son, Brendan Birch. The girl was kinda shy to go to meet her new neighbour, but it was a way to pass time waiting the professor. After she was done meeting Brendan, a scream filled the peaceful town. What's going on? Who is screaming? Susanne and Brendan are about to find out._

**_Professor Birch's lab._**

Jack Matthews was putting away some books in the lab when he heard someone knock to the door.

He went to open it, to find Susanne to the entrance.

Knowing why she was there, he smiled.

"Hi, Susanne." he said. "You finally woke up."

Susanne nodded.

"I read the note that you wrote." she said. "Is the professor at the lab?"

Jack sighed.

"No, I'm sorry, he rushed out to study Pokemon on field, so you have to wait to meet him."

"Oh..." she said.

Jack knew that Susanne wanted to meet the regional Professor to have the opportunity to start her journey, but he couldn't do much, he was an assistant, not a professor.

But then he remembered something that Professor Birch told him.

"Professor Birch told me that he has a son that is your age, his name is Brendan." he told her. "If you want you can go and meet him."

Susanne hearing about that didn't know if she wanted to go and meet this boy, being every time shy meeting new people, but it was a way as another to pass time until the professor would get back from his field studying.

"Alright, I'm going to meet him." she said.

"Good girl." he said, ruffling her hair. "He lives near our house, so you won't have difficulty to find his house."

Susanne nodded.

"Alright." she said.

She went outside.

"See you later, dad!" she called to him.

"Alright."

She closed the door and Jack was about to return to work when he heard once again a knock to the door.

He opened it to find Susanne there again.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hem, can you keep my Shinx egg with you?" she asked him, handing the egg container.

"Of course, but remember to take it back when you come back, alright?"

Susanne nodded.

"Of course I will!" Susanne told him. "The Shinx that will exit from the egg will probably be my first Pokemon, so I'm going to take care of the egg and then of the Pokemon."

Jack smiled.

"Alright, now go and meet Brendan." he told his daughter. "If you're lucky, when you'll come back after meeting him, the Professor will have returned."

Susanne nodded.

"Alright, see you later dad." she said, exiting once again the lab.

Jack laughed.

"Ah, that girl..." he said.

He didn't notice right then that the egg started glowing.

That meant that the egg could hatch sooner than Susanne thought.

**_Professor Birch's house._**

Anes Birch, Professor Birch's wife, was cooking breakfast for her and Brendan when the bell rang.

She turned the stove off, to make sure that the food wouldn't get burn and went, taking off her apron, she went to open the door.

When she did, she found herself looking to Susanne Matthews.

"Hmmm..." the girl started. "Hello, madame."

"Hello, miss." Anes welcomed her politely. "And you are?"

"My name is Susanne Matthews." She said, shyly. "I'm the daughter of Jack Matthews, Professor Birch's new assistant."

That name clicked something in the woman's mind.

Her husband talked about his new assistant coming from the Johto region and that he was coming with his family.

And he told her that that his first daughter, second child of the family, was a girl that was the same age of Brendan.

"Oh, so you're Susanne." she said. "Our son, Brendan is the same age as you."

Susanne nodded.

"Yeah, dad told me that." she said. "Is he at home?"

"Yes, if you want you can meet him." she said.

Susanne nodded.

"Thank you." she said.

"I call him." she said. "You get comfy."

Susanne nodded and went to sit down on the blue couch, while Anes went to call her son.

Susanne took a look to the living room.

It was a nice living room, composed by the blue couch she was sitting on, a white table that was on the black carpet and the black TV was on the wooden floor.

It was simple, but Susanne seemed to love the simply things better.

She then heard footsteps and got up, as a boy around her age came in.

He was a boy with brown hair, she could tell because she could see part of it even if hidden from the white cap, with a black strip and red Poke Ball.

He had a slightly tanned body and grey eyes, while he was wearing a red and black T-shirt, , black and grey pants and green and white shoes, with a green bag over his shoulder.

"Hm...hi..." Susanne said shyly.

"Hi." the boy greeted back. "Mom told me that you wanted to meet me."

Susanne nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Susanne Matthews, your new neighbour." she said. "My dad got transferred here to Littleroot Town."

"Nice to meet you." the boy said. "I'm Brendan Birch."

Both shook hands.

"So, why are you here?"

"Well, dad left me a note where he said that your father wanted to meet me, but then when I reached the lab, I found out that he went to a field study."

"Yeah, dad is like that." he told her.

Susanne nodded and a minute of silence passed, with Susanne not knowing what else to say, cursing her shyness around boys.

Brendan had an idea.

"Hey, Susanne." he called to the girl.

"Hm?" the black haired girl hummed.

"Do you have any Pokemon?"

"Well, I have a Shinx egg that isn't still giving signs of hatching, however yeah."

"Well, if you want to start your Pokemon Journey you need a Pokemon."

"Yeah, but..." Susanne started.

"Well, let's go and see my father." Brendan said.

He grabbed her hand, causing the girl to blush inwardly, before she realized something.

"Brendan, wait!" the girl called, causing him to stop.

"What?" he asked.

"My father told me that your father is now on a field study!"

"I know where we can find him."

"Well, if you know...okay."

The two walked out Brendan's house, after saying goodbye to his mother.

**_Outside._**

Susanne was waiting outside because Brendan remembered he had to grab something inside the house.

She was taking in the new city when she heard a door being opened.

She looked expecting it was Brendan, but noticed that the door was closed so she searched for the cause and saw a girl.

It was a girl, younger than her of 3 years, with peachy coloured skin, wavy dark brown hair that reaches her neck and green eyes.

She was wearing a dark green blouse, black pants, brown cowboy style boots, black gloves, a black slouchy beanie hat and was carrying a blue duffel bag and following her was a Pokemon that she knows as Togepi.

Susanne knows that because she saw a girl at Olivine City with that Pokemon years ago.

Susanne would have wanted to go and talk to her, but as quick as she appeared, she walked away.

Susanne shrugged, guessing she'll talk to her later or probably on the journey.

She heard a door open and by looking once again toward Brendan's house and this time it was the boy coming out.

She decided to ask if he knew the girl that just exited the house.

"Hey, Brendan, can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Of course you can." the boy said. "What it is?"

"Who is the girl with wavy dark brown hair and green eyes?" she asked.

The boy took a minute to think, but then he realized she might know who she was talking about.

"A question, it's a girl that walks followed by a Togepi?"

Susanne nodded.

"Yeah."

"Oh, she's Isabelle Wolfe and she just moved from Verdantuf Town, I don't know why but you better leave her alone for now."

Susanne was confused.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but it's a feeling."

Susanne nodded.

"Alright."

"Come on, let's search for..." Brendan started, before he was interrupted.

He was interrupted by a scream that filled the usually quiet town.

"Alright..." Susanne started. "What was that scream for?"

Brendan paled.

"Oh, no! Not again." the boy said.

Susanne looked to him confusedly.

"What do you mean?"

Brendan grabbed her hand and pulled her.

"I think I know who was screaming!" he said. "And if he is who I think it is, I fear he'll need help."

"Hem, I have just a little question...if that person has run into a Pokemon, how are we going to help him?"

"With some luck if he is who I think it is, we're going to have some help."

"Okay..."

Susanne wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but well...it was true she couldn't leave someone in danger so...

_Well, Jirachi, wish us luck! _Susanne thought.

Then she followed Brendan to help the person in danger...not knowing that she was signing the start of her journey through Hoenn.

**_Route 1._**

Both teenagers weren't really sure if they were believing their eyes when they reached the place where the scream came from.

A man of 35 years, with brown hair and beard, black eyes, wearing a blue T-shirt down a white lab coat, green knee-long pants held by a black belt and sandals was hanging from a tree, trying to make sure to not be in reach of the Pokemon on the ground.

The Pokemon was a white, sloth-like, bidepal Pokemon with a teardrop-shaped tuft of red fur on its forehead. It has stubby ears, two small, triangular visible teeth in each jaw, and large eyes encircled by brown rings. The two stripes on its back and maw are also brown. Its arms are long, and its hands and feet have two sharp black claws. The undersides of its hands and feet have circular red pads, with its rear also having a baboon-like patch of red.

"What Pokemon is that?" Susanne asked.

"That's a Vigoroth!" Brendan exclaimed.

Meanwhile the man saw them.

"Brendan!" he called. "I'm so glad to see you."

Then seeing Susanne.

"And you must be Susanne Matthews, the daughter of my new assistant."

"Hem, yeah, but I think that for now we should send the presentations to later." Susanne said, knowing that right now it wasn't the place and time to talk.

"Yeah, take the bag near your feet, Brendan!"

The boy looked confused but then saw a bag.

"This is...!" he said.

"Open it and choose one of the Poke Balls inside it, then use the Pokemon inside them and battle this Vigoroth."

Brendan nodded and was about to open the bag when suddenly a male voice could be heard.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

Everyone, even Vigoroth, turned their attention to the new person, or better, the new people, since it was a boy and a female.

The girl was the same one that we saw to Oldale, Magelette, while the boy, that looked 2 years older than them, had light tan skin, wild brown hair that stands up and bright golden eyes that to Susanne seem to give off a youthful energy. He was wearing a black T-shirt, dark grey jeans and dark grey sneakers with a bit of violet around the ankles and sides and white on the bottom. He also wears a dark violet short-sleeve hoodie with a black hood and a silver zipper and edges. He has a silver chain necklace with a silver pendant that looks like the end of a trident and a pair of black aviator goggles on his head which he keeps. His backpack is single strapped and is black with a yellow circle and a white Poke Ball insignia.

Francelette looked to Professor Birch that was still hanging for dear life on the tree.

"What's going on here?" she asked Susanne Brendan.

Susanne sweatdropped.

"Wish to know that too." she admitted.

"Can you give us a hand to defeat Vigoroth?" Brendan asked.

He knew that alone he and Susanne wouldn't have a lot of luck, but with some help, they would manage to defeat the evolution of Slakoth.

The two nodded.

Brendan quickly opened the bag and between documents and other things, there were only three Poke Balls, one green, one red and one blue.

"Oh, no, we have only three Pokemon." the boy said.

"I know that I shouldn't ask right now." Susanne asked. "But what Pokemon are in the Poke Balls?"

"In the green Poke Ball there's the Grass Type, Treecko." Brendan explained. "In the red one the Fire Type Torchic and in the blue one the Water Type Mudkip."

"Well, I have a Pokemon." Magelette told the others. "You three can choose the Pokemon."

"I have Pokemon too, but I would like to have an Hoenn Pokemon." the boy spoke too.

"Alright." Brendan said. "Quick, take a Poke Ball each!"

The others two nodded and the trio grabbed a Poke Ball each.

Brendan took the Poke Ball containing Mudkip, Susanne the one containing Torchic and the boy the last one, the one containing Treecko.

Meanwhile Magelette looked to the machine strapped to her crutches and types the number 1, where the name of her chosen Pokemon appeared, Homura Akemi, appeared.

She pressed enter and the Pokemon's Poke Ball appeared from the slot.

All four were ready to launch their Poke Balls.

"Mudkip, let's go!" Brendan called.

"Torchic, I need your help!" Susanne called.

"Treecko, come out!" the boy called.

"Homura Akemi!" Magelette called. "I need your help."

From Brendan's chosen Poke Ball came out the Water Type Pokemon known as Mudkip.

Mudkip is a small amphibious quadruped Pokemon. It has a blue body with a light blue underside. It has a large head with a blue fin on top, and a light-blue tail fin. It has black, beady eyes and orange, star-shaped gills on its cheeks.

Instead from Susanne's chosen Poke Ball came out the Fire Type Pokemon known as Torchic.

Torchic is a small, chick Pokemon with stubby, downy, yellow wings. Its body is covered with orange feathers. There is an orange and yellow crest on its head that resembles a flame. Its two thin legs and shot beak are a light brownish yellow, and the feet have three toes in front and one in the back. To signal if a Torchic was a male or a female one, the male one would have a small black speck on its rear while females won't have one.

Susanne's Torchic was a male since it has a small black speck on its rear.

From the boy's chosen Poke Ball came out the Grass Type Pokemon known as Treecko.

Treecko is a small, green, bidepal reptilian Pokemon. It has yellow eyes with long, narrow pupils. Treecko's hands and feet each have three digits covered with tiny spikes. These spikes allow it to scale vertical walls with ease. Its stomach and throat are red. It also has a line across on its stomach resembling a pouch. Treecko has a large, dark green tail with two separate lobes.

From Magelette's Poke Ball instead came out a Pokemon that was known as the Grass Pokemon Starter in Unova, Snivy.

Snivy is a bidepal, reptilian Pokemon with a slender build. Most of its body is green with a cream underside. A yellow stripe runs down the length of its back and tail and it has yellow markings around its large eyes. Two curved yellow structures that resemble leaves or small wings protrude from its shoulders and bend backwards. Its slender arms have three fingers, while its tiny feet have no digits whatsoever.

The four Pokemon were ready to fight and Vigoroth, seeing them, was ready to change target.

But to Susanne a thought came out of her mind.

"Hem...what moves do they know?" she asked.

That was a nice question, but the answer came from the Professor.

"Brendan, Mudkip knows Tackle, Growl, Water Gun and has a particular move: Blizzard." he called to his son.

Susanne was shocked.

"How can he know Blizzard?" she called.

"I explain later." Brendan said. "I think I know how he found them with these particular moves."

The others nodded.

"Susanne, Torchic knows Scratch, Growl, Ember and his particular move is Flamethrower." he called to the young girl. "And you...ehm..."

"I'm Thomas Jason Murray." the boy spoke.

"Treecko knows Pound, Leer, Absorb and his particular move is Dragon Claw."

"Alright, hold tight, professor!" Susanne called. "We'll get you down as quick as we can."

Meanwhile Vigoroth knew they were enemies and decided to start the battle, by running toward them, with the intention to launch a Scratch attack.

"I think he has evolved recently." Brendan said. "So if we're lucky, he doesn't know many moves."

The others nodded and ordered their Pokemon to dodge.

The smaller Pokemon managed to dodge the bigger one, suceeding however on making the Wild Monkey Pokemon angrier.

"Homura Akemi!" Magelette called. "Go with Attract, let's discover if it's a male or a female like you!"

The Gras Snake Pokemon nodded and winked to Vigoroth, circling the Wild Monkey Pokemon with hearts.

Everyone held their breaths, knowing that in this move lay the key to win, because even if Mudkip, Torchic and Treecko knew powerful moves, they had to defeat a stronger opponent.

Luckily the Wild Monkey Pokemon was revealed to be a male, since hearts appeared in place of his eyes.

"Mudkip! Blizzard!" called Brendan.

The Pokemon nodded and started to fire the attack, strucking him hard.

It caused some damage but it snapped unluckily the Wild Monkey Pokemon from his infatuation and he started running toward the Mud Fish Pokemon, making Susanne and Thomas have to act fast.

"Torchic! Flamethrower!" Susanne called.

The Chick Pokemon attacked Vigoroth causing some more damage and Thomas decided to finish.

"Treecko! Dragon Claw!"

The Geecko Pokemon run forward, with a glowing claw and struck hard the Wild Monkey Pokemon.

Vigoroth, deciding it was looking bad for him, run away.

"Yeah!" Susanne cheered. "We won!"

"Dad, you can come down!" Brendan called.

The professor climbed down.

"Thank you, guys, this time it was close." he said.

Before one of them could say something, they heard Susanne's father voice calling for his daughter.

"Susanne! Susanne!"

"I'm here, dad!" Susanne called hoping to be heard from her father.

Jack run and saw them.

"Luckily I have found you." he told his daughter.

"What's wrong?" Susanne asked.

"Your egg, Susanne."

"What happened?"

"Susanne, your egg is hatching."

**The chapter is done, I admit I had more, but I decided to send it over the next week.**

**Hi, I'm back, sorry for the long wait, but I hope the chapter satisfies you for the long wait.**

**I'm sorry, but I haven't managed to make two chapters, as I didn't expect this chapter to be so long as it came.**

**I hope you're okay with the movesets, while playing with Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, I saw that some Pokemon searched with the NaviDex had special moves and I thought to give one to our Starters.**

**Next chapter will be on 13 February.**

**See ya,**

**Legendary Fairy.**

**P.S: I don't own Pokemon and most of the OC, they are of their creators, I own this story and my OC.**


	4. I hate my bad Luck!

_**Dear authors,**_

_My computer is once again giving me some problems, sometimes it stops cancelling all the data I wrote so dad is going to bring it to be repaired, or at least to understand what's going on, so I'm forced once again and I really HOPE this is the last time, to postpone these chapters of one-two weeks._

_Once again I'm sorry but it seems that these two months are really bringing me some bad luck._

_See ya soon,_

_Legendary Fairy._


End file.
